otherholidayspecialsfandomcom-20200215-history
Sex, Pies, and Idiot Scrapes
Lance Kramer |writer=Kevin Curran Valentina Garza |release=September 28th, 2008 |runtime=22 Minutes |rating=TV-14 |available=DVD Blu-ray Apple TV Google Play Amazon Video Disney+}} " " is the second St. Patrick's Day-themed episode of FOX's animated developed-for-television series The Simpsons, produced and aired as the twentith season premiere. Synopsis St. Patrick's Day in Springfield is booze free due to the amount of violence every year. A conflict between the Catholic Irishmen and the Protestant Irishmen results in a city-wide brawl. Lisa halts the violence momentarily by singing the Irish lullaby Too Ra Loo Ra Loo Ral. Meanwhile, Marge's cupcakes are stolen by a group of urchins and saved by Patrick Farally, a baker who offers Marge a job after tasting her cupcakes and realizing her talent. In court, Homer is after The Incredible Hulk for their involvement in the brawl. Homer is told to pay $25,000 bail money and to go and see a bondsman. He goes to Bail Bonds and meets the bondsman Lucky Jim who tells him that if he skips court, he will have to deal with Wolf the Bounty Hunter, who brings in a battered Gil Gunderson with him. This gets Homer excited about becoming a bounty hunter and Wolf allows him to skip the $10 fee and an online test to become one instantly. Marge, at her new job, is wondering why she is only told to bake cylinders, spheres, and half-moon shaped cakes. Patrick stalls before he hears customers come in. These turn out to be sisters Patty and Selma who buy an erotic cake. Then, Marge realizes that it is an erotic bakery and wants to quit. However, after failing to counter Patrick's argument that it hurts no one, she chooses to stay on. Homer's first target as a bounty hunter is Snake. He sets up a trap, selling an apartment and those who have skipped bail are welcome. He and Gloria come along and then Homer chases Snake down an alley when he pulls out a gun and after a bit of talking, shoots Homer in the head. Homer thinks he is going to die just as Ned Flanders gets in the way with bulletproof glass, which he was using to fix the Leftorium. The bullet rebounds and hits Snake in the arm, who is then cuffed and Homer gets the reward, only to give some of it to Ned and asks him to become a team. Back at the Simpson home, Homer asks Marge if she can bake a cake for Lisa's birthday, to which she slaps him. Homer asks why and she replies that it was a muscle spasm, slapping herself a couple of times and then Homer to prove her point. She then tells Homer that she is an erotic baker and they then decide to go to bed with the cake as well. Homer and Ned's first target together is Fat Tony. They wait outside Luigi's for him, eating Pizza and bonding together when they see him. They chase after him and eventually catch him after Homer drives onto a train. Ned gets angry about this and breaks up the partnership. Homer then becomes upset about Ned breaking up with him. Ned tells Lucky Jim that he has quit the bounty hunter business but is given one last target: Homer because he didn't show up to court for his role in the St. Patrick's Day riot. Ned says he won't do it but decides to, as all the other bounty hunters would look like they would hurt Homer. Ned chases Homer doing all sorts of weird stunts in the process and eventually find themselves on a construction site. Homer jumps onto a moving bar attached to a crane and Ned follows and slips. Homer thinks about the good times they have had and grabs Ned's hand. Homer then realizes that he isn't holding onto anything and they end up in wet cement, which quickly hardens, trapping them both. After a few hours of Ned reciting the Old Testament of the Bible and the start of the New Testament, they are taken out and Homer gets imprisoned and gets a cake from Marge to remind him of her, telling Homer that she loves him. Songs All uncredited. *"Electic Avenue" *"When Irish Eyes are Smiling" *"Rule Britannia" *"Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral (That's an Irish Lullaby)" *"Danny Boy" *"Kindly Deeds and They're Done for Free" - Dan Castellaneta and Harry Shearer *" Theme" Cast External link * * See Also *"Homer vs. The Eighteenth Amendment" Category:St. Patrick's Day Category:Episodes Category:20th Century Fox Category:2008 releases Category:Originally aired on FOX